<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾萨】席卷一切的战争 by lenglenglengdehu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991548">【艾萨】席卷一切的战争</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu'>lenglenglengdehu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这个世界，为他准备了一场战争。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾萨】席卷一切的战争</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>萨博第一次得知艾斯的时候，就知道了一场战争。<br/>
在巴尔迪哥那些荒凉的岩石城堡之中跳动着一颗巨大的心脏，它源源不断地向世界各地输送指令，每时每刻也接受着从各地反馈而来的情报和资料。这些庞大的资料通常具有很强的时效性，会随着时间的流逝而失去价值。因此他们有时会定期清理这些失效的情报和资料，但总有一些可能还堆在某些房间里。<br/>
萨博碰巧就撞上了一个。他用力打开一扇门，立刻就被翻腾起的纸灰迎面呛了个喷嚏。“咳咳，这里是有多久没有清理过了？”<br/>
后面的克尔拉轻巧的退开一步，避开了灰尘，“活该，谁让你不乐意去削土豆，到处跑。”<br/>
“啊哈哈哈，我进去看看！”<br/>
年轻的革命家迅速溜进了房间里，随手抽出一叠资料，上面的日期显示这些都至少是十五年前的资料了。萨博好奇地翻了翻，发现资料上夹着粉色的便条，有些纸张闻起来还有一股淡淡的香气。<br/>
“……是以前小伊万带来的资料。”克尔拉垂下眼睛，促狭的笑容转为暗淡。<br/>
萨博没有出声，因为他们想的都是同一件事。前不久传来的那个消息，人妖王伊万科夫被抓进了海底大监狱，接着杳无音信。<br/>
过了一会，克尔拉说：“嗯……萨博，这些资料你还要看吗？还要看的话我就回厨房了。”少女转身退出了这个沉郁的房间。<br/>
“我……再看看吧。”萨博抓了抓头，看着克尔拉像逃跑一样离开了这里。他自己也叹了一口气。<br/>
他们心照不宣的共同逃避了一些事实。</p><p>“嗯……？”萨博本来只是随便看看，但他翻着自己手上这叠资料，发现上面有许多女人的名字，有些写着“可疑”，还有一些写着“未怀孕，排除嫌疑”的字样。他好奇地回头从刚刚的地方再抽了几个文件夹，翻看了起来。<br/>
排查地点是南海的一小片区域，萨博记得那里只有几个小国，不过大部分名单集中在巴特利拉这个小镇上。<br/>
萨博皱起眉，这是针对怀孕者的排查名单。他继续往下翻过去，震惊地发现有些怀孕者经历了种种排查之后还是无法洗脱嫌疑，许多人的纸面上印着一行简洁生硬的文字，“无法排除此名女子与哥尔多罗杰交往的可能性”，接着陈旧褪色的“死刑”就盖了上去，遮住了那张右上角的照片。<br/>
这是针对十五年前被处刑的海贼王罗杰，世界政府所犯下的罪行。他们凭借着从哪里得知些微的情报，怀疑在南海的某个地方藏匿着罗杰的爱人，甚至也许孕育了子嗣，于是就为了阻止这一点，竟然做出了这样的事情。<br/>
萨博咬紧牙齿，觉得血液急冲，头晕目眩。在他手上这厚厚一叠的资料里，泰半都是这样的结果。长达一年的时间里，数百名怀孕者接受了检查，多达数十人被以防万一的清洗掉，就为了虚无缥缈的一个孩子。<br/>
一个流着罗杰血脉，罪大恶极的孩子，一个被世界政府认为他与他的母亲不配活着的孩子。<br/>
萨博不止一次地看到那些世界政府所犯下的错误罪行，但他心中的愤怒却绝不会因此疲惫，只会永远燃烧下去。<br/>
这已经无疑于是一场小型的战争，几乎断绝了一个小镇二十年的未来。萨博心中的愤怒让他不忍再看下去，匆匆翻到了名单结尾。在那上面的结论是历经一年来，全部清除所有嫌疑人，可以确认罗杰血脉断绝于世。<br/>
……他们没有找到，萨博忽然生出了这样的想法。他疑惑于自己的念头，却松了口气，定定心神，开始往前翻。<br/>
他不知道自己在找什么，但他怀抱着一种可能。他去掉那些未怀孕的女性，去掉那些被清洗掉的怀孕者，最终他的直觉让他停留在了一张怀孕者的资料上。<br/>
资料右上角的照片只照了一个女人的半身，她的脸颊上有些小雀斑，嘴角挂着平静的微笑，身穿白色的裙子，双手保护性地交叠在小腹前，波浪的黑色长发披散着。即使照片经过数年而显得有些褪色，那种安静平和的氛围却依然能感染到他人。<br/>
“波特卡斯·D·露玖”，萨博喃喃念到。他莫名生起一种敬意，这种情绪来自于他毫无理由地将她视作罗杰的妻子，并孤身一人面对着这场血腥的战争，在长达一年的清洗中保存了那个孩子。<br/>
萨博小心地将这张照片取了下来，保存在自己的身边，而那些罪恶的文书与资料则被他放在了另一个地方。<br/>
他有一种预感，他有一天会见到那个未出生便已引发了一场战争的孩子。</p><p>两年之后<br/>
萨博路过大厅，听见人们热烈地讨论起来。<br/>
“你们看到了吗？最近伟大航路出了个狂妄的新人，名字好像是叫……”<br/>
“波特卡斯·D·艾斯。”<br/>
萨博站定在一旁，插嘴道，拿起了桌面上的悬赏令。<br/>
就是他。<br/>
萨博认为他看起来不错，有着得意的笑容，卷曲的黑发，还有那些俏皮的小雀斑。他能打赌，不用去看报纸也能知道这位先生绝对是个麻烦制造者。<br/>
萨博从这个活力四射的年轻人身上看到了露玖的影子。他看了看悬赏金，一个很值得新人骄傲的额度，但还没有达到他本应有的程度，换句话说，世界政府还没有察觉到。<br/>
萨博的认真让桌边讨论的人们吃了一惊，“总长，你对他感兴趣？”<br/>
“不，我只是觉得……”萨博放下了悬赏令，“……他让我想起了我一个……（单方面的）朋友。”他想了想露玖，觉得这么说也没有什么不对。<br/>
“哦！这小子可狂妄了，他一口回绝了七武海的邀请呢，总长！厉害吧？”人们嘻嘻哈哈地说道。<br/>
萨博眨眨眼，“……这样啊。”他忍不住笑起来，“这不是挺厉害的嘛。”<br/>
去见见他吧。萨博想，无论艾斯将来是继续成长为一方豪杰，亦或是加入谁的旗下，他都想见见他。他的理性告诉他，像他这样贸然的前往，携带着如此大的秘密，他会像一只在火堆旁行走的猫咪一样危险。<br/>
但他向来任性妄为，所以他哼着小曲就去找了龙。</p><p>“龙先生，我想去见一个人。”<br/>
“在将来，世界为他准备了一场战争的一个人。”<br/>
在龙深邃的眼睛面前，萨博差点就说出了那个毫无根据的秘密，但最终，这位当今世界最恶罪犯，革命军的核心人物只是简单的点了点头。<br/>
“去吧，既然你对他有这么高的评价。”龙同意了他的申请，随即仿佛若无其事的加上一句，“但记得汇报工作。”<br/>
萨博忍住了一声喉咙里挫败的呻吟，不打算让他的老板感到得意。</p><p>好热……<br/>
萨博一踏上这里就翻了翻白眼，好吧，他路上看了不少艾斯的资料，知道他吃了烧烧果实，所以这没什么奇怪的。<br/>
算算时间，他想起在这附近得到的消息，现在艾斯跟七武海甚平应该已经打了整整五天了，不知道两个人有没有分出胜负。<br/>
“砰！”<br/>
“你们两个会死的！”<br/>
萨博加紧步伐，从那边传来了战斗的声音。<br/>
“古拉拉拉，我成全你，我来做你的对手……”<br/>
是白胡子！<br/>
萨博不禁惊讶，四皇之一的白胡子竟然会特意来到这里应对艾斯的挑战。他站在树林的边上，看见艾斯浑身是伤，再无悬赏令上得意非凡的样子。<br/>
他绝无可能打败白胡子，萨博立即下了判断，但在这种情况下他会怎么做呢？他的心脏猛烈的跳动起来，仿佛他自己也置身于战场中心。<br/>
火网迅速燃起，遮掩了黑桃海贼团的人，伙伴们此起彼伏的叫喊着艾斯的名字。“艾斯！”“艾斯船长！”<br/>
“……我不会逃的。”<br/>
艾斯站在火墙之前，背对着他的伙伴，直面白胡子。</p><p>我不会逃的！</p><p>萨博闭了闭眼，一时分不清那恍惚的幼童的声音从何而来。火焰仍然在热烈的燃烧，即使隔着一些距离，萨博也能感受到那股炽热。它席卷而来，让他后退一步。<br/>
遮天蔽日的黑烟笼罩了天空。<br/>
在浮夸的香风和整洁的街道上，他的喉咙嘶哑，双腿麻木，内心感到极度的焦急与恐惧，与此同时，愤怒也滋生起来。<br/>
“……让我过去！”<br/>
“求……你！……艾……！路飞……！”<br/>
萨博扶住旁边的树木，头剧烈的痛起来，他怀疑自己还是不应该太过靠近火拳艾斯。<br/>
毕竟他跟火焰有些过节。</p><p>“我是不会逃的，萨博。”<br/>
一个小小的身影站在他面前，背对着他。<br/>
他转过来，鼻头上贴着一块脚步，黑色卷曲的头发，还有小小的一片雀斑，表情孤傲冷漠，抗拒着世界的敌意。<br/>
他望向萨博。<br/>
“！”<br/>
仿佛一个开关，由那句话引发的过往的记忆像海潮一样破碎地蜂拥而至，萨博几乎只靠树木才能站住，头脑里的碎片与声音到处都是。<br/>
“萨博！”<br/>
“艾斯是笨蛋，对不对，萨博！”<br/>
“住嘴，你才是笨蛋，路飞！”<br/>
“呐，路飞，你希望我活下去吗？”<br/>
“萨博！我想出海！得到自由！”<br/>
他无暇顾及战局，萨博紧紧咬住牙齿，靠在树木上忍耐头痛。<br/>
“喝了这酒，我们就是兄弟啦！”<br/>
“干杯！”<br/>
萨博猛的睁开眼睛，看见艾斯摇摇晃晃的擦去鼻血，周围的火墙还在燃烧，但他的伙伴还徘徊在外面，等待着里面的结果。<br/>
白胡子举起长刀，向艾斯挥下最后的一击。<br/>
不行，艾斯避不开！<br/>
萨博冲了过去。<br/>
他什么都没想，什么也不清楚，头疼所引发的黑影还盘踞在左眼的视野里，但他就是身体不由自主的冲了过去。他越过噼啪作响热烈的火焰，双手变作铁黑色。<br/>
“住手！”他挡在艾斯的前面，双手作爪，勉强钳住白胡子的长刀，巨大的力量将他推后几步。“咳——，他已经输了。”<br/>
白胡子认出了他，收回了刀，有些意外。“你是革——”<br/>
但他的话被艾斯给打断了。<br/>
艾斯呆呆的看着萨博，表情就像做梦一样，他不可置信的抓住萨博的肩膀，声音嘶哑，“你……你是……萨博？！”<br/>
伤口的鲜血渗透了衣服，萨博扭过头，看着满脸灰土，额头渗血的艾斯。他发黑的半边视野些微扭曲了艾斯的样子，萨博稍微有些遗憾和无奈。<br/>
“……你这家伙……输了就不要逞强了啊。”<br/>
“古拉拉拉，说的没错，小子，你现在死了未免太可惜了。”白胡子大笑起来，伸出手，“要在海上驰骋的话，就背负我的名号，做我的儿子吧！”<br/>
艾斯看着白胡子，又看了看萨博，接着再看了看白胡子，仿佛整个世界在一瞬间都变成了假的一样，他整张脸的表情归为空白，随即“咕咚”一声倒下了。<br/>
萨博咧咧嘴：“您这番话对他刺激太大了。”<br/>
白胡子哈哈一笑，大喊一声，“小的们！把艾斯搬回船上！”<br/>
马尔科应声落在不远处，半睁的眼睛盯着萨博。“革命军的家伙在这儿干嘛？”他扶起艾斯。<br/>
萨博举起双手，示意自己并无战意，“我也想见见他，不过出了点意外。”他点了点艾斯，随即露出一张无害的笑脸，“对了，我想提前说个抱歉。”<br/>
马尔科扬起眉毛。<br/>
“我可能要晕过去了……”萨博感觉到视野的黑点密布了一切，他忍不住闭上了眼，一片天旋地转，所有的一切都陷入了迷人安静的黑暗之中，包括他隐隐作痛的大脑。<br/>
“操！”他听见马尔科的声音和“噗通”一声。<br/>
萨博最后想，糟糕，千万别是鼻子撞到地上先了。</p><p>萨博睁开眼。<br/>
哦，糟糕，艾斯的脸色黑的像锅底，他一定是把路飞丢给艾斯太久了，把他逼疯了。<br/>
“……艾斯？”他坐起来张嘴，喉咙里裂开无数伤口。后者不吭声，却从旁边拿了一杯水，塞进萨博手里。<br/>
“……你高烧了三天。”过了一会，艾斯说，“吓死我了！到底是怎么回事，考虑下我的心情怎么样？”<br/>
艾斯越说越气，“突然在那种关头，你冲出来，莫名其妙的，我醒了之后你却烧了起来，还在白胡子的船上！”<br/>
萨博无辜的眨眨眼睛，记忆却逐渐回笼。<br/>
“啊，那个，那是个意外。”萨博试图以惯有的笑容摆脱麻烦，但下一秒却被艾斯的表情给镇住了。<br/>
那个向来骄傲，保护欲强烈，永远怀疑世界的艾斯眼睛里包着眼泪，说话带上了哭腔。“你为什么不告诉我们你还活着啊！你知道我和……知道路飞哭了多少次吗？”<br/>
啊啊，他伤害了他们，在他还不知道的时候，在他以为留在过去的只有痛苦的时候，他对那些过去爱着他的人造成了巨大的伤害。<br/>
“你是不是……恨我们不去找你……如果是这样的话……我……我……”艾斯咬住嘴唇。<br/>
萨博不愿听艾斯说出那种割裂般的话，他扔掉了杯子，水撒了一地，捧住艾斯的脸颊，望进他银灰色的眼睛里。“那是绝对没有的事！艾斯。”<br/>
他吻了吻艾斯的嘴角，与艾斯的额头相抵，“你相信我们的誓言的吧，艾斯。”他就像以前那样，说服艾斯。<br/>
“对不起，艾斯！是我忘记了你们！”<br/>
他的愧疚无以言表，甚至他的理由也苍白无力。在心中翻腾纠葛的情绪复杂无比，喜悦和快乐交织，悔恨与遗憾并生，他唯有紧紧地拥抱住艾斯。<br/>
“……太好了，你还活着。”艾斯的眼泪贴着萨博的脸颊侧边流了下去，声音的欢乐却无法抑制。“我真是……太高兴了！”<br/>
萨博以一种无限的柔情拥抱着艾斯，他们哭了又笑，嘲笑彼此的着装和蠢事。</p><p>“咳，好啦，艾斯，告诉我，你打算在白胡子的船上待下去吗？”萨博打断了艾斯的吐槽，转移话题，“他邀请你加入他的船。”<br/>
“什，什么？！我才不会！”艾斯差点咬到舌头，“我只是想打败这家伙而已！”<br/>
萨博放低了声音，“你不是因为他是……之后最大的海贼才这么做的吧？”<br/>
“……我说过要让所有人都知道我的嘛！”艾斯支支吾吾，“我没打算答应他，我要杀了他！”<br/>
萨博想起了路飞，关于艾斯喜欢某人的结果似乎都以他谋杀一些爱他的人为开端的。他忍不住笑起来，“好吧，艾斯，如果，你要这么做，那么我不会多说什么，只是我很快就会离开了。”<br/>
艾斯耸耸肩，“没关系，我自己搞定。”<br/>
“在离开之前，我想送给你一个礼物，这也是我来找你的原因。”萨博从大衣的内口袋里摸出那张照片，放在艾斯的手心。“我很谢谢她，因为她为我带来了你。”<br/>
艾斯狐疑地收回手，直到他看清照片上的那个女人。谁能看不出他和她的关系呢？艾斯那种惊奇地，好奇地，陌生的眼光刺痛了萨博，他翻来覆去的看着露玖那副凝固的微笑，抬起头看看萨博，期期艾艾的，“你是怎么……你……是……真的是她吗？”<br/>
“……是她。”萨博静静地说，“波特卡斯·D·露玖，你继承了她的姓氏。”<br/>
“露玖……”艾斯念着她的名字，他的半张脸藏在阴影里。萨博忽然忍受不了这样的气氛，他站起来，“艾斯，我出去吹吹。”便匆匆的走了出去。</p><p>“半夜来打扰别人不是一个好习惯啊，小子。”白胡子放下手中的酒。萨博礼貌的向他鞠躬道歉，“抱歉，白胡子，只是有些事情晚上才比较方便。”<br/>
“古拉拉拉，是这样吗？关于艾斯那小子的吧。”<br/>
萨博望着白胡子，那句话贸然的就冲了出来，他几乎算得上是挑衅。“你惧怕战争吗？”<br/>
他的汗毛即刻竖立起来，所有的直觉都在朝他尖叫，他在挑战海上的皇帝，说出如此狂妄的话，只需一呼吸间便会覆灭。<br/>
“如果艾斯真心地接纳了你的邀请，那么迟早有一天他会告诉你，那不是我现下能说的，但很遗憾的是，这个世界为他准备了战争。”萨博直视着白胡子，即使身为四皇又如何，艾斯所需要的永远不会是权力与力量，他心中真正渴望的，能够给予的是——<br/>
“古拉拉拉，小子，不要太狂妄了，无论是谁都是大海的子女，而大海永远不会拒绝狂风暴雨。”白胡子嘿嘿地笑起来，他伸手指着萨博，“我很欣赏那小子，他会是我为之骄傲的儿子！”<br/>
是这样啊，没错，艾斯，他会为你而骄傲，而你……萨博低下头，掩饰自己过于夸张的笑容，“那就请多多包涵了，那家伙是个麻烦的笨蛋呢，做为兄弟的，请你们照顾了。”<br/>
白胡子扬起得意狡黠的笑容作为回答。<br/>
萨博离开了白胡子那里，回到了艾斯的身边。后者已经恢复了正常，这就意味着他已经呼呼大睡赵了。那张照片已经不见了，应该是被艾斯藏了起来。<br/>
萨博低头看着他这愚蠢的，可爱的兄弟，令他在短暂的时间涌动如此之多复杂的情感的家伙，他只好伸出手，轻轻地拂过艾斯额头的一缕头发。<br/>
“艾斯，我发誓，他们绝没有机会找到你和露玖的关系。”萨博自信地说，他满足于当下宁静的时刻，也满足于艾斯即将迎来的未来。<br/>
“唔……嗯……睡觉啦，……博……”艾斯迷迷糊糊的嘟囔，快乐的吹起鼻涕泡。<br/>
萨博笑着摇了摇头，小心地侧躺在旁边，两个年轻人挤在病床上，窗外是海浪的拍打声。<br/>
他本以为即使恢复了记忆，多年来独睡的自己会不习惯与人相伴，但他并没有。属于艾斯的那份温暖渗入皮肤和心脏，萨博伸出一只手搭在艾斯的手臂上，他们的呼吸交缠在一起，暖色的焰火摇曳在空气中，渐渐一切寂静下来，天地变作很小的地方，就像小时候三兄弟睡在小屋里，只有彼此。<br/>
只要相伴在一起，即使是战争，他，他们也将毫无惧色。<br/>
“明天见，艾斯。”<br/>
End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>